Locked Away - A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Sora's constantly thinking about Roxas.. why can't he be his own person? Be himself? All he wants is for the Nobody to be free... /Can be interpreted as yaoi if the reader so desires!/


Sora sat down on the beach of Destiny Islands, his legs crossed as his deep sea blue eyes gazed forward, looking but not really seeing. His mind was somewhere else, his heart aching like nothing he had experienced before. His thoughts wandered here and there, memories and hopes flashing like light, there one minute and gone the next. The smell of seawater wafted to him, his spiky, chocolate brown hair moving slightly in the breeze.

Everything was quiet. Riku and Kairi were on the mainlands, shopping while he stayed on the island. He had refused Kairi's kind offer, and even turned down Riku's suggestion of sitting down by the paopu tree afterwards to talk. He just wanted a day to himself... A day to think...

All of the adventures he'd been on thus far...

All of the people he'd met - Alice, Jasmine, Belle... the Seven Princesses of Heart...

"Roxas..."

Sora muttered, his full lips opening slightly as that one word flew out, flying along with the wind. That one word, "Roxas", sent his mind reeling into overload...

He had never meant to cause so much pain for his Nobody... To Sora, Roxas wasn't even a Nobody, he was a friend! A friend he never meant to harm, a friend he wished could live a life of his own... He had even told Roxas his thoughts on the matter, when he met Roxas on his adventure to become a Keyblade Master.

Roxas had only laughed, taking Sora's hand. Memories then began to flood through his mind... Roxas's memories... Of his time with Axel, and Xion... his time in the Organisation, his rebellion, Twilight Town and his fight with Sora...

"You make a good other..."

Sora whispered, quoting Roxas's last words before he had vanished, finally becoming one with Sora and accepting his fate... Accepting the cruel fate that no one should have to bear... Sora's hands balled into fists, trembling at the thought. He would free Roxas from his prison, his cage.. Let him fly away on the black wings he seemed, in the Somebody's opinion, to possess. Or, if the opportunity arrived, he would, without a doubt, take the Nobody's place. He would let the Nobody live a real life, let him see Pence, Olette and Hayner again...

Sometimes it felt as if Sora could feel Roxas stirring within his mind, but he knew it wasn't possible... his Nobody was in his heart now, not in his mind. He had even gone to Master Yen Sid, asking if there was any way possible to give Roxas control, or to give him his own body, even for just a day, a few hours, a few minutes even! It would make both Somebody and Nobody happy beyond belief;

The Nobody could live again, even if it was only for a few moments...

And the Somebody's heart would lose the weight it currently carried, knowing he had done some good for the one who had given up everything for him.

Tears threatened to spill at the corners of Sora's eyes, his emotions getting the better of him...

Yen Sid had said there was no way, no possibly solution to the problem Sora had. It was like dark and light... Neither are allowed to mix, switch places, or find a solution to their problem... to become one...

Tears rolled down Sora's tanned cheeks as the Somebody made no action to stop them. There was nobody else on the island to see him cry, no one there to see him in his most vulnerable state...

But that also meant there was no one there to comfort him, nobody to hug him and tell him everything was alright, to tell him that there was a solution to the problem he couldn't seem to get rid of.

The problem to which he couldn't find an answer;

The equation that he couldn't fix;

The never-ending torment that kept him up at night, made him cry rivers every time he thought about it, made him wish he could just die, so the possibility of Roxas obtaining his body could arise...

Sora's eyes drooped heavily, and he fell into a deep sleep... it was only four o'clock in the afternoon, the sun still blazing down onto his face as he fell, onto the pale sand below him.

"Sora? Sora! SORA?"

Sora groaned, wanting the voice that rang in his ears to go away, to stop annoying him as he slept a dreamless sleep, no thoughts or fears interrupting the Keyblade Master's comfort...

Wait... that voice... the voice that rang melodiously to Sora's ears, the voice he hadn't heard in so long, the voice of the boy he wished to save...

"Roxas?"

"No, idiot, it's Ventus."

The voice echoed jokingly yet annoyed, and Sora jumped up. Sea blue eyes met his own, a small smirk on the boy to whom the orbs belonged. Blond, wind-swept hair stook out like white chalk on a blackboard.

"Ro...xas? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?"

Words flooded through the Somebody's mouth, his eyes lingering on the Nobody's face. The face of the boy he had longed to see again for so long, the one who had haunted his dreams and his thoughts for what felt like an eternity...

The one who had saved him from an eternal sleep.

"Roxas..."

Sora muttered again, but Roxas's index finger placed itself atop his lips, silencing any words.

"I know."

Roxas whispered, his voice melodic to the Keyblade Master's ears.

He knew? How could he possibly know?

"What? You think I just spent the last while staying in your heart? Afraid not. I've been wandering around, seeing memories and thoughts, feelings and hopes... all yours."

Sora stared into the other boy's eyes, becoming lost in the deep blue orbs in front of him...

"Roxas, I... I need to talk to you..."

Sora began as Roxas stood up from his kneeling position beside Sora, his Organisation jacket nowhere in sight. What Roxas wore were the clothes Sora remembered he wore when he lived in Twilight Town.

The checkered bracelet on his left hand;

The white jacket with the checkered striped going horizontally along one point and vertically along another;

The beige, baggy pants that poofed out like Sora's, although not as much;

The black shirt he wore with the zipper that held his symbol, the cross;

And most recognisable of all, his face and his hair... Neither of them could be replicated perfectly...

Roxas's face, although like Ventus's, was not exactly the same... if anything, Sora seemed to be the only one able to tell the difference, which made him proud. It showed he truly cared about the Nobody, and Sora knew it too;

He'd never wish any harm upon his Nobody.. He'd never let him be taken away...

Even if it cost Sora his life.

"Hmm?"

Roxas replied, snapping Sora out of his thoughts. A frown seemed to constantly be plastered onto the Nobody's face, save for the rare exception.

"I mean... If you've seen all my thoughts, then you probably know what I want to say, right?"

Sora asked, wanting to see how much Roxas truly knew. A sad smile came to the Nobody's face.

"Sora... it amazed me. It truly touched me how much you care for me. I mean, I'm your Nobody! I'm not even supposed to exist! And yet... yet-"

"Don't say that! Roxas, you... you can't be so negative! I mean, if it wasn't for you, I'd never be where I was now! I wouldn't have learnt so much about friendship if you hadn't been there!"

"What are you talking about?"

He had a point. What was I talking about? I was just blabbing on again...

"I mean, if you hadn't become my Nobody in the first place, I wouldn't have been able to make friends with Axel, and... and..."

No more ideas were coming to mind... my head seemed to go blank!

"And?"

Roxas asked, a frown replacing his smirk again. I struggled to think, not wanting that smile he so seldom had to fade away...

"And... And having you here makes me feel truly whole, Roxas!"

The room seemed to go silent, neither of us saying another word. A small blush creeped up my cheeks as I realised how wrong my words must sound, but a small chuckle escaped the blond's lips.

"I make you feel whole? How intriguing, Sora."

Roxas exclaimed, his voice booming throughout the brightly lit room we stood in. Well, it was actually the Station of Serenity, the place that held so many memories for Sora...

Roxas slowly made his way over to Sora, only stopping when their shoulders touched.

"I never thought you swung that way, Sora."

Roxas whispered, his breath lingering on the brunette's neck, making him shiver. A blush crept onto the brunette's cheeks as the blond grinned, his perfect, white teeth on full display in the corner of Sora's eye.

"R - Roxas! I - I didn't mean it that way, I just-"

"I know what you meant. I'm only teasing you, Sora."

Sora pouted childishly at his Nobody, who chuckled at his reaction. Sora smiled, glad he had made his Nobody happy, if only in the slightest...

"Sora... I know what you've been doing. I know you've been trying to help me, to find a way for me to live my own life... but I don't need it."

"What are you talking about? Everyone needs to live their lives-"

"Let me finish! I don't need to live my life. I've already lived it. And I've got you here to do everything I never got the chance to."

Sora stared at his Nobody in shock. How could Sora possibly live out Roxas's life?

"But Roxas-"

"But nothing, Sora. I'm happy here, in your heart. I have all the comfort I need with you, even if it gets a bit dark and dreary sometimes."

Sora couldn't speak. The truth in Roxas's voice was unbelievable... besides, Sora would much rather have Roxas by his side than inside his heart.

Roxas stood in front of Sora, forcing Sora to meet his gaze. Without saying a word, he handed Sora something and forced his hand closed, not allowing Sora to see what Roxas had given him.

Then everything seemed to fade, and Sora was dragged back into the darkness...

"Sora? Sora! SORA!"

A voice called, and Sora jumped up instantly. A girl's face stood in his line of vision, the girl grinning with shopping bags in her hands.

"Sora, you lazy bum!"

The girl - Kairi - exclaimed.

"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"Hey Sora."

Riku muttered, and Sora was left confused. Had it all been a dream...?

Sora balled his hand into a fist, but felt something in the palm of his hand. Kairi and Riku walked ahead to the docks, as Sora stood up and opened his hand. He smiled.

Roxas's zipper lay in his hand. Roxas's symbol.

It was Roxas's proof that they'd see each other again, eye to eye.

Sora looked out at the sun, which was setting on the horizon. It reminded him of the time Roxas had seen through his eyes, in Twilight Town. It was a sunset Sora would never forget.

"I guess it wasn't a dream... huh, Roxas?"

Sora whispered, running after Riku and Kairi.

He and Roxas had a truly deep bond indeed.

_So yeah, I have this story posted on Wattpad aswell, but I just wanted to see if it would get any love on here xD_

_Review and tell me what ye think~_

_It's my first story on here too, so please no flaming! ._

_3 3 3_


End file.
